The present invention relates to improvements in rotary cylinders for kilns, and more particularly to an improved structure for mounting an annular bearing ring on a rotary cylinder of a kiln.
In a rotary kiln construction, an annular bearing ring surrounds the kiln and is concentrically supported thereon with a plurality of circumferentially spaced lining, shim or spacing plates positioned around the cylinder circumference. Support structures are secured to the cylinder at circumferentially spaced locations on both axial sides of the bearing ring, and these support the spacing plates.
In the German patent application OS No. 2 853 435, an arrangement for the mounting of a bearing ring on a rotary cylinder is shown wherein the spacing plates which are disposed between the bearing ring and the outer surface of the rotary cylinder are retained in an axial direction on one axial side with movement arresting elements also secured on the rotary cylinder and the spacing plates. The end of the spacing plate on the other side, however, is not supported or protected in a radial direction so that during operation of the rotary cylinder, the spacing plate has movement in a radial direction and is rapidly damaged and destroyed. Despite various ways of supporting the plates, they all have been found to be wanting and do not supply the requirements of a rotary bearing cylinder.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention resides in providing an improved arrangement for mounting a bearing ring on the housing or outer surface of a rotary cylinder for a rotary kiln wherein the circumferentially separated spacing plates are secured so that movement in an axial as well as a radial direction is prevented.
A feature of the invention is to achieve the above objective by providing retaining elements for the spacing plates such that when viewed in a circumferential direction of the rotary cylinder, they support or brace the spacing plates by the spacing plates projecting beyond the support elements on both sides and wherein the spacing plates are supported or braced from above, that is, from a radial direction. With the improved structure which achieves support in a uniquely simple fashion, a reliable support and arresting of the movement of the spacing plates is effected in an axial as well as a radial direction and the service life of the spacing plates is substantially increased as contrasted with spacing plate support arrangements heretofore available.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the invention, the spacing plate is rectangularly designed and is provided on one end with a recess into which the support element engages. With this structure, the spacing plate can very advantageously be retained in position on the rotary cylinder housing, particularly when viewed in a circumferential direction, without providing special support or movement arresting elements.
According to a further feature of the invention, the spacing plates, viewed in a circumferential direction of the rotary cylinder, are located at a circumferential distance from each other. This provides for improved cooling of the bearing ring during operation of the rotary cylinder, but also the bearing ring and the spacing plates can be readily held and can be readily inspected from the side and the potential for damages can be immediately determined and eliminated.
A general objective of the invention is to provide an improved construction and support for circumferentially spaced spacing plates located between the annular outer surface of a kiln cylinder and an annular bearing ring which solves the problems unique to the rotation and support of the kiln cylinder and which attains improved operating life without losing the features of support and centering of the kiln and which provides for ease of assembly and construction and ease of repair in the event replacement should become necessary.